


in bloom

by mud_honey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gay Bar, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mud_honey/pseuds/mud_honey
Summary: Ashton brings his Friend Calum to a gay bar in an effort to make him more comfortable and to experience who he really is.  Calum is very uncomfortable with the situation until he meets a beautiful blond boy that captures his attention.  As Calum tries to overcome the stress and nerves that come with talking to someone you're interested in the first time, Luke tries to let his guard down and not be afraid of getting hurt.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for so long and I'm so happy I finally went through with it.

The air was thick and heavy. As he passed through the entrance doors the music poured through the speakers and pounded into his chest. It wasn't usually his taste, but if he wanted to listen to the music he enjoyed he wouldn't be anywhere near here. As he made it further the smell of flowery perfume, too strong of cologne, and sweat entered his nostrils and made him grimace. Bodies crowded the cement floor and hardly left any space in between each other. The amount of skin showing and leather present made him want to back into a corner. He was severely underdressed for the occasion as he was only wearing plaid pants and a black t-shirt. Calum felt very overwhelmed and he had only been here for a couple short minutes.

"Come on, look more excited! This is supposed to be your scene," the shorter man beside him said as he patted him on the back. He had about twice as much enthusiasm as Calum possessed at this moment and had a huge grin plastered on his face that would convince you that they were there for him.

As Calum looked around at the various multi-colored lights and rainbow flags displayed around the room he replied, "Ash, I think you forgot about one little detail. I don't like bars." Calum had just came out to his friend Ashton a few weeks ago and instead of him being a normal friend and hugging him saying how he'll "always love him no matter what", he would rather introduce him to the new world as his gay sherpa by insisting they watch every cinematic love story in existence involving two men together and being his wingman as they visit gay bars.

Ash turned towards him and clutched onto his upper arm. "Well, suck it up. You're a beautiful gay man that has finally accepted himself into this world and you're going to go out there, find a fine young man, and bring him home to make sweet love too. While I, the best friend that you could ever ask for, indulges in the company of attractive women that may or may not actually like me," Ashton dribbled on.

"I'm not bringing anyone home! That's too..."

Ashton tutted before Calum could finish his sentence. He let go of his grip on Calum's arm and aimed him towards a direction. "What about him? He looks very nice."

Calum wasn't interested. He was too hairy for his liking and reminded him too much of a guy he hated in high school. He was wearing khaki overalls with a white shirt underneath. Too hipster, he thought. He knew it was a juvenile way of thinking since the guy wasn't the same person he'd met in high school and he had no right to judge him based off of clothes, but he wanted to make excuses not to approach the guy. "No, seems too arrogant."

"You haven't even met the guy!" Ashton scoffed but continued anyway. He gestured Calum toward a different direction and pointed out a much shorter boy. He couldn't have been taller than 5'6". He had short dyed-blue hair and a very contagious smile. There was a small amount of sparkly glitter that sat on his upper cheekbones. He was talking to a couple assuming female friends of his and was grasping a very seemingly fruity drink in his right hand. He was gorgeous. If Calum was the man he dreamt he would be, he would walk up to him, tell him how pretty he was, and prove to him that he was worthy of the shorter man's attention. Calum stayed put though as he was well aware he was nowhere close to that ideal form of himself.

"He's too far out of my comfort zone," Calum said to his friend, a bit disappointingly. The pattern continued for a few minutes with various different guys. Calum continued to make up excuses that became more and more silly as he went on and Ashton grew increasingly more annoyed at every word that came out of his friend's mouth. Eventually, Ashton threw in the towel and faced his friend.

"I love you, Calum. You're a tall, dark, and handsome man and I know one boy in here is dying to talk to you. Just let your guard down. Don't get in your head too much. You've picked up girls plenty of times in our early college years. Just do that again, except with someone more masculine-looking," Ashton coached. Calum gave Ashton a soft smile, silently thanking him for the advice. Calum attempted to rid his nerves by shaking his shoulders. He headed to the bar to get a drink. If he wanted to end the night with at least a shred of dignity he needed some liquid courage.

He asked for a bud light to warm up the throat, but not get him too tipsy to the point where he'd do something he'd regret. He was still getting accustomed to actually being of age and ordering drinks. The feeling of pride still hasn't faded when he gives the bartender his ID. While Ashton's pep talk gave him a boost of confidence, he was still riddled with nerves. He hasn't flirted with anyone since he was nineteen and that was with women. It felt harmless back then since it didn't mean anything to him. He knew it was wrong of him to lead on girls and sleep with them, but it was the only thing he knew. He was so deep in the closet he was practically in Narnia and the feeling of ever trying anything with a man made him want to coil into a ball and disappear. Now the circumstances had changed, for the better of course, and he actually cared about the people he wanted to talk to. This was the year he needed to embrace who he truly was. Calum grabbed his beer and headed to the corner of the room.

He took a drink of his beer, the bitter taste hit his tongue and glided down his throat. The music felt like it was muffled at this point and the pounding in his chest had calmed down a bit and made a new home at the bottom of his stomach. Calum took another drink of the bud light in hopes the alcohol would seep into his system at a much faster rate than it already was.

He looked around the bar. Ashton was spotted sitting on a barstool next to a brunette, obviously enjoying himself. Calum shook his head at him even though he knew Ashton was well unaware. He drifted his eyes towards the dance floor instead. He envied everyone that was able to dress freeingly and to their expression rather than to the rules that were imposed on them. Calum was perfectly fine with the way he dressed, but he wanted their confidence. Their feeling of freedom. They didn't care who was watching, they didn't care what others thought of them. They just lived. Calum wanted nothing more.

As he was surveying through the crowd his eyes landed on a man that was gently moving to the music. The others around him were doing more obscene movements with their bodies, but he was dancing alone. He was moving back and forth on his feet and let his fingers tap to the beat on his drink. His eyes would shift between closed and unclosed, his gaze stayed fixed on his feet only to look up every so often. He was feeling the music rather than dancing for the sake of showing off. He'd occasionally look at his friends with a tight-lipped smile. He seemed happy to be there even though he didn't have someone on his arm unlike his group of friends. He was tall, albeit he was the same height as Calum. He had long, golden curls that sat just below his ears. They were very similar to Calum's, but Calum's hair was shorter and black instead of the man's stunning blond.

He had a white button up on that fit well with his fair skin. The first few buttons were open making the shirt appear more flowy. Calum could tell the man had a little chest hair, but luckily that didn't mind him much this time. If anything, it drew him towards the blond. The flutter he was feeling right below his navel was twisting with the feeling in his stomach. This was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. He knew he'd hate himself even more if he passed up the chance to talk to him just because of his nerves.

I know one boy in here is dying to talk to you. Ashton's words ran through his head. He knows he's not an unattractive guy. Why is he feeling like the same person a few years ago that hated looking in the mirror? He was sexy, funny, and charismatic. While he knew those thoughts were the alcohol talking he needed the confidence boost. He took a swig of his beer and began his walk to the blond. He knew he could crash and burn very easily, but that is what the night was all about.

His stomach twisted in knots at every step he took. The light, freeing feeling of alcohol coursing through his veins was the only thing carried his feet towards the boy instead of taking him to the bathroom to hide. As he drew closer he realized he had no plan. What was he going to say? He really should have thought this through for a second longer.

When he finally reached the curly blond he lightly tapped on his shoulder with the hand that was holding his beer. He stopped his movements and met Calum's eyes. His brows were furrowed and his eyes seemed focused, a bit surprised to be interrupted. His eyes were a gorgeous blue. The same blue he saw when he was at palm beach this past summer. It reminded him of a much simpler time where the only worry he had was getting a sunburn. The color nearly comforted him.

"What are you drinking?" He asked the blond. While he was happy he managed to get the words out without stuttering, he wanted to kick himself for the lame first line.

"A vodka cran," he replied. Calum knew you could tell a lot about a person by the drink they chose. He was not surprised at all that the boy in front of him liked the company of a vodka cran. He didn't seem like he cared about things that held more supposedly feminine characteristics telling by his nails that were painted a bright red.

Calum knew he went wrong with starting with a question. What are you supposed to say after they answer without it sounding like small talk?

"I saw you dancing," Calum purred, "You looked very beautiful." In hindsight, his words might make him want to pry his eyes out tomorrow morning if things didn't go well. Ashton would sure tease him for it if he ever found out.

The blond's eyes glimmered, a bit taken aback like he had never received a compliment before. His expression only lasted for a second before confidence overtook him again. "I thought I felt eyes on me," he replied. "What's your name?" Calum enjoyed hearing his voice even though it was hard to hear due to the loud noise. His voice was smooth and every word he spoke dripped with honey.

"My name is Calum, and your's?" He was dying to be able to put a name to the pretty face.

"Luke," he answered while he took a sip of his red drink. Calum thought the name was fitting. He had never met a Luke and he certainly had never met someone that captured his attention like he had. Calum also took a sip of his beer to stall. He nearly forgot it was in his hand. "I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" Luke questioned.

Calum felt flattered. Did Luke find him memorable enough that he would know if he'd seen him before? He didn't want to get too far ahead of himself, though. Luke may just be here often enough that any new face is recognizable. "Correct, this is my first time," he answered.

"Well, I hope you feel welcome then! This is the place you should feel safest at, I'm assuming you are a part of the community," Luke said. Calum only nodded. He knew very well that he was gay, but the words still got stuck in his throat. He knew there was no safer place to say it, but every time the words came out it sounded like it was a secret that he was ashamed of rather than simply stating his sexual orientation.

"Is it always this crazy? Like, are people usually dressed in this much leather or is it a special occasion?" Calum couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, but I wouldn't call it crazy. It's just people expressing themselves. It's almost beautiful in a way. To answer your question though, you did come on leather night. I chose not to partake because I simply cannot breathe in that!" Luke said through a laugh. His laugh was much higher pitched than his voice. Calum found it adorable.

Calum began to feel awkward standing on the dance floor. Everyone else around them continued to dance and he knew that dancing was not an option for him. There was no chance that he wouldn't make a fool of himself on the dance floor. He had managed not to fuck up quite yet and he didn't want to take his chances.

"Would you want to move somewhere else? Just over to the seating area? I'm not much of a dancer," Calum admitted. He couldn't quite tell yet if Luke was just being friendly or if he was actually interested. He found this the only way he could figure it out without it being terribly awkward.

"I don't believe you. Everyone becomes a dancer when they've had a few drinks in them." Calum started to prepare himself for the incoming rejection. Luke was going to avoid the question, he was going to start a new conversation and hope it wouldn't be brought up again, he didn't actually... "But, I will get off the dance floor with you even though it hurts me that you don't want to dance with me," the blond continued. A huge smile spread across Calum's face.

They walked over to the dark red velvet seats that were near the corner Calum was stuck in at the beginning. He already felt like a different Calum than the one that had walked in only a few hours ago. The nerves were still there of course, like a demon trailing his every step. He could still mess this up at any second.

"Did you come by yourself?" Luke asked after he took a sip of his vodka cran.

"No, I could never muster up the confidence to go by myself. My friend came in here with me, but he's off doing god knows what," Calum replied. He did a quick survey of the bar to see if he could find his obnoxious, but very loving friend, but he was nowhere to be seen. He assumed he went to a more private place for more private matters. "Do you come here often?" He asked. He didn't mean to say the cliche line, but he genuinely wondered if Luke was a regular.

"I'd say so," Luke stated. "To me, gay bars are just more fun. I go to regular bars sometimes and they're too boring. I don't know if that's a rude thing to say or not, but that's how I feel. I also feel like my chances of finding someone that would be interested in me decrease dramatically and my ego can't take that all the time. A place like this I don't have to worry about whether or not they're attracted to my gender as much."

Luke's voice had pitched a little lower than its usual. Calum could tell this was a serious subject for him. He couldn't tell if he had bad experiences at regular bars that made him apprehensive to approach someone or if he just had no success at meeting someone.

"That's very true. For me though, It still took everything in me to come up to you. Even if there was a good chance that you liked boys, that didn't guarantee that you'd like me," Calum spilled. A rosy blush flooded the blond's cheeks. It was a color Calum wanted to see on him more. It fit him well.

He ended up being more honest than he expected. He didn't know how to act like the cool guy. When he did it with women it was easy because he was already pretending to be someone he wasn't. It wasn't too hard to add on a lie to another lie when you've done it nearly all your life.

"I don't trust boys like you," Luke opined with a sneer on his lips. Calum's eyes widened at that. He wasn't expecting that at all.

"Why not?" Calum asked rather defensively.

"You say sweet words to me and you say you're nervous. You're too cute to be nervous. Why would you be nervous around me? If I knew any better I'd think you were playing me." Luke said. He let loose of his grip on his drink and crossed his arms.

"You must not know anything about me then," Calum said smugly. "How about we go for a walk? I'll tell you my whole life story if that's what you want." If Calum could pat himself on the back right now he would. Ashton would be very proud of him. Luke sat there for a bit. His lips were drawn tight and his eyes were slightly squinted, studying Calum's face for any trace of mischief.

"Okay, I'll go, but only because the music is giving me a headache!" the blond explained. Calum couldn't conceal the smirk on his face at Luke's obvious fib. He took one last gulp of his beer and left it abandoned on the table. He thought about finding Ashton and letting him know about his whereabouts, but he decided on sending him a quick text.

"So what makes you different from all the other boys that have tried to talk to me?" Luke asked as they followed through the door. The air still felt thick due to it being June, but it was just cool enough that they could take a brisk walk without the worry of sweat. They could thank the lack of sun for that.

"Well, the only thing I can guarantee is that I have no ill intentions. I had wanted to meet someone tonight. Whether it was going to continue past tonight I didn't know. You were the only one I wanted to talk to tonight," Calum said with his hands deep in his pockets. He knew he was laying everything on the table, but for the first time that night, he wasn't afraid.

"So, you're not just getting me alone in hopes of getting in my pants?" Luke replied. Calum eyes widened. He wasn't expecting the blond to be so blunt.

"No, actually. You see I've never been with a guy before. I'd be shooting way out of my league if I tried to do that." Calum was aware he put himself in a vulnerable position. Luke could easily make fun of him. He could say how silly it was for a twenty-one year old to basically be re-virginized or how naive he was to think he had a chance with him. He could poke at each one of his insecurities and properly rip his heart out and stomp on it on the pavement. Luke didn't say anything though. Not a single snicker left his mouth; only a smile was there.

"So you're from here I'm assuming?" Luke asked. The other boy was happy at the change of conversation.

"Yes! I moved here to play soccer at the university, but since that chapter of my life is finished now, I think I'm settled here. Who knows maybe in a few years I might decide to go somewhere spontaneous, but I'll admit I'm not too fond of change."

"We have that in common. I've lived here all my life and I have a lot of happy memories here. I really want to build my own life where it began. Hopefully that doesn't sound too mushy," Luke added. Calum liked that he wasn't the only one here being vulnerable.

"Don't worry it doesn't and even if it did it wouldn't have been a bad thing," Calum said. He took a good look at Luke. He was busy staring at his feet and putting one foot in front of the other. He seemed to have put down his confident front. They were both a bit out of their comfort zone now.

"So, you might be different than the rest of the boys I know, but I still don't know you," Luke chimed in. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Well if you want to know everything about me," Calum replied with a smile, "We can start with the basics. I'm twenty-one years old and I was born in Arizona. My dad's American and my mom is from New Zealand. My friends like to make fun of me sometimes because I have a little bit of her accent and it likes to peek out sometimes. A lot of people confuse me for being Asian, but I'm half-Maori. It annoys me, but I also understand. I never wanted to continue soccer outside of college, but I do have a big interest in sports so I got a bachelor's degree in science for athletic training. I have my certificate to become an athletic trainer so now I just have to decide where to apply. It's getting scary now you know? Entering the real world." They've begun to walk closer to each other now. Their hands stayed by their sides but their shoulders brushed against each other.

"You have everything figured out I'm jealous." Luke piped.

"When you spend a lot of time on your own you really think about things and what you want," Calum replied. He's not proud that in the last two years of his life he distanced himself from everyone. He was trying to figure things out and didn't feel like he could when his friends knew him as someone he didn't want to be anymore.

"You better keep going I want to know more," Luke chirped through a wide smile. He was having too much fun getting Calum to open up.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Putting me in uncomfortable positions?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to say I enjoy it, but I definitely don't hate it," He answered. He bit his lip, obviously trying to hold in his laughter. "Tell me about your fears, your favorite movie, or even what color you'd dye your hair if you had the chance."

"My favorite movie is hands down Superbad. If I'm feeling down I just put it on and it makes the world go away for a little bit. I have a fear of vomit. It used to be really bad when I was a kid. Like my mom would have to drag me to preschool because kids at that age just throw up whenever and it made me really nervous. Now I just get super stressed if I feel like I or others around me are about to throw up." Calum got the shivers just thinking about it. "I guess if I had to dye my hair I would dye it blond. I never could because I know my mom would just panic if she saw it and start believing I'm having an identity crisis," he chatted.

"I think you should do it! Be a little more adventurous. It's no fun staying the same all your life," Luke smiled.

"Oh yeah? What have you done?" Calum asked. "Did you dye your hair rainbow or something?"

"Okay, you got me there. I'm not too crazy myself but I have started painting my nails this past year," Luke said. He finally uncrossed his arms so he could show his hands to Calum. "It's a bright red gel color. I'm thinking about doing something like a midnight blue next." The color looked beautiful on Luke's pale skin. He didn't want to describe the blond's hands as dainty, but they looked soft and warm.

"It's very fun doing your nails because there are just so many possibilities. That probably sounds really lame, but I think you should try it. If you're comfortable with it of course," Luke backtracked.

"I'll only do it if you come with me," Calum proposed, "I'll even let you choose the color."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me see your hand," Luke requested gently. The other boy laid his palm on his a little confused.

"You should do black. They'd look really good with your tattoos," Luke complimented. He brushed his thumb on Calum's knuckles. "What do they even mean? All your tattoos?"

"All of them have meaning to me. I have each of my parents' initials on my thumbs and alive written on my wrist as kind of like a constant reminder you know?" he explained. He didn't mind saying what they meant. He wouldn't have gotten them tattooed on his hands if he wanted to hide it.

"That's very sweet. Do you have any more?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but I'm also not going to strip half-naked right now. Maybe in the future, if you're up for it," Calum flirted. That rosy color he liked so much blossomed on the blond's cheeks once again.

Their wandering had led them to a brown concrete bridge. Calum was familiar with it. He'd always come here after he grabbed a drink from a nearby coffee house so he could sit and think. If he was super productive that day he'd even bring a book. He never thought he'd find himself subconsciously walking here at two am.

"It's kind of weird how things are so peaceful at night but also so scary. Like I'd want to just stand here and look at the water for hours, but I also feel like someone could come up and just slit my throat and I'd be dead right there," Luke rambled. Calum was a bit taken aback by Luke's comment.

"I think you've watched too many horror movies," Calum said. He met up with Luke who had his hands resting on the edge of the bridge. 

"Probably, but at least I'd be here with you," Luke replied a little lowly. "Unless you're planning on killing me then that'd really suck."

Calum tutted. "You got me," he joked. Luke let out a little giggle. They both were leaning on their elbows facing the water. They simply enjoyed the peace and quiet for a little bit. Hopefully, a murderer got busy and wasn't paying attention to them.

"I'm happy you gave me a chance," Calum said sincerely. He couldn't have wished for something better. Without Luke, he'd probably just be stranded at the bar and onto his fifth beer. Maybe he'd find someone else to talk to, but he wouldn't have wanted them as much as he wanted Luke.

"I'm happy I don't have a headache anymore," Luke referenced. Calum playfully shook his head. He took a good look at the man beside him. He was busy playing with his fingers. Calum figured it was a nervous tick. His curls were falling over his eyes a bit. His nose came to an adorable upturned point. His lips looked very soft and bitten. He felt that familiar flutter in his naval again. If he was the cool guy, he'd grab his face and kiss him right then and there and just hope Luke wouldn't slap him or even push him over the bridge. That's not him though. He wouldn't want to do anything without his permission.

"Luke, can I kiss you?" Calum blurted. His heart was beating out of his chest and his legs felt shaky. Luke's head turned at his words. His brows were furrowed again, but this time he smiled after.

"Yeah, y-you can," the blond stuttered. It made Calum happy that he was nervous too. Calum gently caressed Luke's cheek. His thumb brushed over a freckle he had on the corner of his eye. His blue eyes sparkled in the night. The blue had turned darker; it had turned to the color of his favorite jeans instead of the water at palm beach.

It felt weird not to have to lean down to kiss someone. The unfamiliar scruff he felt on his palm was something he had to get used to as well. Their lips brushed against each other, holding it there for a couple of seconds so they could take it in. Calum pushed his lips against the other's harder and a shiver traveled down his spine.

His lips had a light trace of cranberry and Calum couldn't get enough of it. He slightly pulled back only to push against him again. His hand dug into the golden locks he'd been waiting to touch all night. A small hitch escaped the blond's throat. Luke put his hands on Calum's waist and gently rubbed his thumbs on his hip bones.

Calum could tell he was getting riled up. Not only was his blood rushing downward, but his pants were getting uncomfortably tight. He knew he had to pull back no matter how badly he didn't want to stop. He'd rather take the sexual frustration over Luke seeing his hard-on. Calum detached his lips from his but kept his hand on his face.

"So you've never done anything before?" Luke asked. His face was flushed due to the kiss and his lips were a shiny red.

"Nothing with a guy. Except now a kiss," Calum admitted through a smirk.

"Want to change that?" Luke asked cheekily. He bit his lip and his eyes sparkled. How could he say no to that? Calum didn't have it in him to say yes out loud, but he hoped a simple nod would do. Luke grabbed the hand that was on his face and dragged him into the alley nearby. Calum could feel his heartbeat throughout his entire body. His legs felt weightless and the only thing pulling him forward was his want for Luke.

Calum's back hit the brick wall from the sheer force of their fiery kiss. It was a lot rougher and more sloppy than their first one, but neither of them minded it. They went on for a few seconds more before Luke moved his fingers to Calum's zipper. Calum's breath hitched and he clutched onto Luke's hair tighter.

Once Luke got his fly undone he sunk down to his knees. Calum couldn't believe what was happening. He never thought he'd be in an alley about to get head from the most beautiful boy in the bar. Calum was afraid he'd close his eyes and wake up in his bedroom and realize it was all a dream.

Luke looked up at him with his gorgeous blue eyes while he gently kissed Calum's hip bones. Calum tucked one of Luke's curls behind his ear so he could rub his thumb over his cheek. He never wanted to forget this sight. A sight that would certainly come back to him on his lonely nights.

Luke pulled down his pants just enough so he had access to the area he most wanted. He kissed his hard-on through the fabric and Calum's heart skipped a beat. His tongue met the head of his cock and Calum's head tilted his head back. The brick hurt his head, but he didn't care because Luke's tongue was the only thing on his mind.

There was a dark spot on his boxers now due to his precum. He wasn't sure he could take Luke's teasing much longer. If he kept this up it was going to end as quickly as it started. "Luke, please," Calum whimpered. He didn't care how desperate he sounded. The only that he cared about at the moment was Luke.

"Since you asked so nicely.." Luke murmured as he tugged down the dark-haired boy's underwear and put the tip of his cock in his mouth. Calum let out a deep moan while his entire body tensed. The feeling was so much stronger when it was given by someone he was genuinely attracted to. He was so upset with himself for fooling around with women when he could have been experiencing this the whole time.

Luke swirled his tongue around the tip and stuck his cock further into his mouth. He used his hand for what couldn't fit and Calum's vision got very hazy. He was afraid he'd finish embarrassingly quick. The thrill of being seen and Luke's talented mouth was getting him extremely riled up.

After a few minutes more, Luke sunk down deep enough until his nose was nuzzled into Calum's pelvis. No one's ever been able to go all the way down on him before and that's when he knew he couldn't let this boy slip through his fingers. Calum's stomach drew tight and his knees buckled. His moans overpowered the obscene noises coming from Luke as he released himself into the blue-eyed boy's mouth.

Calum was coming down from his high as Luke pulled his pants back up and rose to his feet. "You can cross that off your bucket list now," Luke chirped. Calum wasn't in the right headspace to use his speech so he just nodded with a very happy grin on his lips. "Could I see your phone?" Luke asked. Calum figured what Luke was getting at so he unlocked his phone and opened his contacts.

He watched Luke put in his number and hand the phone back to him. "I have to head back to my friends because I know they're worried about me. Call me sometime, though. We still have to get your nails painted," Luke said with his eyes gleaming. Before Luke could walk away Calum grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"See you soon," Calum promised. Luke left with a blush and turned away so he could head back to the bar.

Calum couldn't wait to tell Ashton.


End file.
